The Secrets a Heart Can Hold Hiatus
by Deliciously-Demonic
Summary: When young 14 year old Casey Broils dreams, she dreams of StarClan. What does this young British girl have to do with these warrior ancestors? The Warriors by Erin Hunter are just fiction. Right? Casey is about to find out; and the truth is never pretty.
1. Prolouge

The Secrets a Heart Can Hold

* * *

Yes, it is another Twoleg-to-cat story, but who doesn't love those (as long as the Twoleg-cat character isn't a Mary-Sue/Gary-Stu.)?

Okay, to clear that problem up here and now, I'd like to take a moment to introduce you to my character.

_HUMAN_

**Name: **Casey Broils  
**Age:** 14 years of age  
**Sex:** Female  
**Weight:** 110 lbs.  
**Height:** 5 foot, 6 inches  
**Species: **Twoleg/Human  
**Date of Birth:** July 8th, 1995  
**Sign:** Cancer  
**Alignment:** n/a

**Occupation(s):** Student  
**Mate:** n/a  
**Relatives:** Mother, Father, Older Brother

Notable Skills: Though quite terrible at most house-hold things, she makes excellent sweets.  
**  
Brief Physical Description:**

Casey Broils has shoulder-length black hair (that she wishes was shorter). She has green eyes with specks of brown in them, making them almost (but not quite) hazel. She is average in size, not too athletic, but not sickly-looking either. She usually wears goth-ish clothes and dark make-up.

CAT

**Name: **n/a  
**Age:** Six Moons  
**Sex: ** Female  
**Season Born in (instead of D.O.B): ** Greenleaf  
**Sign: ** Cancer  
**Alignment: **ThunderClan

**Mate:** n/a  
**Relatives:** n/a

**Notable Skills: ** Very good hunter-it's very rare for her to come back without at least a vole or pigeon.  
**Kills: **: n/a

**Brief Physical Description:**

She is a pure black cat.  
She has startling green eyes.  
She is petite and compact, quite attractive as well (though she doesn't think she is)

Her Name is still in debate, though she may be Lovepaw, Ravenpaw, Darkpaw or Nightpaw. Please tell me what one you like in a review! The RPG site is based off a real one (you can copy and paste the thing below, if you want) and I really am on that site as Berry-chan.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Warriors. I can't split myself into two, let alone four (believe me, I've tried).

* * *

I sat up, placing _The Darkest Hour _on the table next to my bed. I turned pointedly away. I couldn't read any more. Tigerstar...dead in one blow...one deadly blow.... I felt shocked and scared, as though I had been in the forest with Firestar and the Clans as Scourge ripped apart a great warrior, killing him nine times with one slice.

I shuddered, revolted. I had read the _Warriors _series many times, each time at the edge of my seat. I had never figured out what it was about those books that made them so intriguing. I sat up and jumped off my bed. Glancing into the mirror on my closet door, and walked towards my computer and turned it on.

I quickly brought up _Mozilla Firefox,_ typed in the address for a Warriors RPG site and watched as it went from my home page to a sickly snow-blue color. I clicked 'log-in' and typed in my name, swiftstrike, and my password. 'Welcome, Berry-chan, you have one new message(s)!' I read. I clicked on my inbox. It was from...Anonymous?

I clicked on it, slightly wary. In it was a link; that was it. I opened the link in a new tab, hoping this wasn't like what Roland did to the site all those months ago... It was another RPG site. disgusted, I exited out of the tab I went back to my site. I clicked on my bookmarks to check out the plots I was in. I wondered vaguely if I had been given that River Clan kit....

xXx

A soft ticking noise woke me. Pathetic, right? I've always been a soft-sleeper, waking up at the slightest noise or touch. It happened because I was born in the country, with my real mom, until she died and I was sent to the city to live with my dad and his wife. Anyways, back to the story.

I had walked to the bathroom to use the loo, and had knocked over my dad's change can, where he kept my collage fund. Did I mention I was clumsy? I bent over to pick it up and put the money back in, but I noticed something. Only twelve pounds were in the can! I sat the can back on the table, fuming. Rash ideas and thoughts whipped through my head, one so impossible and stupid it might have been the truth.

I stuck on the one that my step-mother, who didn't care a rat's hind about me, was slowly emptying it for her manicures and perms. Furious, I slipped into my slippers and ran out the back door into the garden. I sat on the snow-strewn porch. I remembered Christmas, which had happened a while ago, since winter was almost over.

It was a good day. Father's worry-lines disappeared all day, and even the store-bought turkey was excellent. My step-mother didn't complain once about money. I got my entire set of _Warriors_ books that day. I remember the letter my Grammy sent me from America. It said 'Happy Christmas, my Darling!' on the front, and had money for me to spend in side it. That was the best Christmas I ever had....

xXx

I don't remember falling asleep, but I know I did because it was summer. I was in a field. It was a pretty field, large and green, with daisies growing all around. I bounded to the top of the hill. It was suddenly summer. I felt full of energy.

I smelt a mouse. Instinctively, I crouched. Wait...I crouched? I was suddenly by a starry pool. I looked up. I saw the Milky Way. "Silverpelt looks pretty tonight." I joked to myself, purposely using a Warrior Cat's word. A purr rumbled in my throat. Wait. I didn't purr. British girls didn't purr. _Humans_ didn't purr! I looked at myself, frantic. I was a cat! "Okay, no more reading Erin Hunter before bed." I told myself, afraid in my next dream I'd be a bear.

"We have been waiting for you, Casey." a voice behind me said. I turned. A beautiful blue cat with blue eyes stared at my, amused.  
"Y-you...Y-your...wh-who are you?" I asked, stuttering. "I? I am Bluestar, former leader of ThunderClan." the she-cat told me, tail flicking. Really weird dream.  
"I am Lionheart, Former Deputy of the same Clan." another voice said, a tom's voice. A golden tabby stepped into the starry light.

"And I am Spottedleaf, a former medicine cat of ThunderClan. This is Yellowfang. She was a medicine cat of ThunderClan as well." Two she-cats, one a pretty tortoiseshell, another with bedraggled gray fur.  
"I don't understand. Why am I being visited by dead cats?" I asked, my voice cracked.  
"We are of StarClan. We came to tell you something." Bluestar said. _Okay, really. No more food, water, books or anything similar before bed ever again._ I thought, scared of the situation.

"You are not happy with your life, are you not, Twoleg?" Yellowfang growled. I took offense to the way she said 'Twoleg,' and I was about to say something about it when Lionheart said  
"We can change that for you." I remembered some Fan Fictions I had read about a human becoming a cat and joining the Clans.  
"How?" I asked, more fiercely then I meant to.  
"StarClan can only use this power once every seven hundred generations, and they do not bestow it lightly." Spottedleaf said.

"What, turn a Twoleg into a cat?" I asked, my heart beginning to race. The four cats nodded in unison.  
"Would you like us to show you?" Bluestar asked. I hesitated, then nodded.  
"You will be a cat for twelve moons; no more." said Yellowfang. Wind was rushing through my fur. Pain entered and exited my body. I hissed and screamed and moaned, both cat and human voices strung together.

My eyes flew open. Winter. Cold. Snow. Mouse. Blood. Meat. They came rushing at me relentlessly. Smells, feelings, emotions. I stood up. I was on four paws, not two feet. I felt an extra limb. My tail. I ran to the bird bath. It was frozen over, but the ice was thin enough to break with my paw.

I looked into the cold water. I was entirely black, with a slender, petite look about me. The only thing that let me know this was me was my eyes. They were the same shade and shape of green. The only difference was the pupils were cat-like, no longer round like a human's. I was a cat.


	2. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader**

**Firestar** - giner tom with flame-colored pelt.

**Deputy**

**Graystripe** - Long-haired gray tom.

**Medicine Cat**

**Cinderpelt** - dark gray she-cat  
**Apprentice, Leafpaw**

**Warriors**

**Mousefur** - small dusky brown she-cat  
**Apprentice, Spiderpaw**

**Dustpelt** - dark brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Squirrelpaw**

**Sandstorm **- pale ginger she-cat  
**Apprentice, Sorrelpaw**

**Cloudtail **- long-haired white tom

**Brackenfur** - golden brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Whitepaw**

**Thornclaw** - golden brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Shrewpaw**

**Brightheart** - white she-cat with ginger patches

**Brambleclaw - **dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Ashfur** - pale gray (with darker fleck) tom, dark blue eyes

**Rainwhisker** - dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Sootfur** - lighter gray tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices**

**Sorrelpaw** - tortoiseshell with amber eyes

**Squirrelpaw** - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Leafpaw** - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

**Spiderpaw** - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Shrewpaw** - small dark brown tom with amber eyes

**Whitepaw** - white she-cat with green eyes.

**Queens**

**Goldenflower** - pale ginger coat, the oldest nursery queen

**Ferncloud** - pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes.

**Elders**

**Frostfur** - white she-cat with blue eyes

**Dappletail** - once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan

**Longtail** - Pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader**:

**Blackstar**-large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Deputy**:

**Russetfur**-dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat**:

**Littlecloud**-very small tabby tom

**Warriors**:

**Oakfur**-small brown tom  
**Apprentice, Smokepaw**

**Tawnypelt**-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Cedarheart**-dark gray tom

**Rowanclaw**-ginger she-cat

**Apprentice, Talonpaw**

**Tallpoppy**-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader**:

**Tallstar**-elderly black-and-white tom with a very long tail

**Deputy**:

**Mudclaw**-mottled dark brown tom  
**Apprentice, Crowpaw**

**Medicine Cat**:

**Barkface**-short-tailed brown tom

**Warriors**:

**Onewhisker**-brown tabby tom

**Webfoot**-dark gray tabby tom

**Tornear**-tabby tom

**Whitetail**-small white she-cat

**Queens**:

**Morningflower**-tortoiseshell queen

**Whitetail**-small white she-cat

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader**:

**Leopardstar**-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**Deputy**:

**Mistyfoot**-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**:

**Mudfur**-long-haired light brown tom  
**Apprentice, Mothwing**-beautiful golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors**:

**Blackclaw**-smoky black tom

**Heavystep**-thickset tabby tom

**Stormfur**-dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Feathertail**-light gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Hawkfrost**-broad-shouldered dark brown tom

**Mosspelt**-tortoiseshell she-cat

**Queens**:

**Dawnflower**-pale gray she-cat

**Elders**:

**Shadepelt**-very dark gray she-cat

**Loudbelly**-dark brown tom


	3. Oh My StarClan I'm a cat!

Okay, the prologue was short, but what did you expect? I've decided on her apprentice name, and her warrior name. You'll find those things out later. ;D I'll take suggestions, if you want to give them. And if you ask me nicely, I may add your cat to the story. It depends on my mood. Still kinda sad I only got two reviews. Oh yeah, all flames will be ignored, and I will pretend they don't exist.

* * *

It was morning. I blinked as the warm rays of the sun wrapped around me. I got up on wobbly legs. Where was I? I crawled out of the brambles surrounding me, and landed softly in some snow. I smelt cats. I glanced around. The scent seemed fresh compared to the scent of myself coming from Twolegplace.

I decided it was best to start using Warrior's words (not that I didn't when I was human). Suddenly, a large dark ginger shape hurtled out of a bush and tackled me. I felt claws tear my fur. "Squirrelpaw!" a voice yowled. The cat attacking me reluctantly backed off. A dark brown tabby tom and a long-haired gray tom walked into view.

"What are you doing in our territory?" the brown tabby asked.  
"I-I'm sorry, I'll just be-" I started.  
"That's not answering the question, kitty-pet!" the ginger she-cat, Squirrelpaw, hissed, interrupting me.

"Squirrelpaw!" the tabby scolded.  
"Dustpelt, it's fine," the gray tom said. "We should take her to Firestar." Dustpelt growled at both me and the other she-cat.

"Fine, Graystripe." he muttered.  
Graystripe beckoned me to follow him with his tail, and I obliged out of fear. Squirrelpaw walked next to me, obviously keeping an eye on me. I remembered their names. Squirrelpaw was the daughter of Firestar and Sandstorm. Graystipe was the deputy. Dustpelt...well, he wasn't exactly my favorite cat from the books. In no time, it seemed, we reached a ravine surrounded by brambles. They took me through the entrance.

"Keep up, she-cat." Dustpelt growled.  
"I have a name, y'know!" I couldn't help but retort.  
"Really? Let's hear it, then." Graystripe said.  
"Night." I said, blurting out the first thing that came to mind.  
"Well then, Night, were at Firestar's den. He'll decide your fate from here." Dustpelt said. Graystripe followed me in, and the other two cats left.

"Firestar." Graystripe said, dipping his head. A handsome ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt stood up and nodded to the other.  
"Graystripe." he said in greeting. "Who is this?" Firestar asked, looking pointedly at me.  
"She says her name is Night. We found her on the territory." Graystripe said, looking at Firestar strangely. Firestar returned the look, then glanced at me. I wondered what I had done wrong for him to give me such an intense stare.

[FIRESTAR'S FLASHBACK, FROM HIS POV]

_"Firestar? I must speak with you." Cinderpelt meowed.  
I stood up and asked "What is it?"  
Cinderpelt glanced at Sandstorm, my mate. She understood, and left my den. I watched her until her tail slipped through the lichen. ___

"StarClan spoke to me." Cinderpelt told me. I looked at her expectantly, my ears pricked.  
"They gave me a prophecy.  
'Spider will met the night, and as fire dies, the frozen star will protect the Clan. But if the spider meets the daisy, all could be lost.' "  
Cinderpelt quoted.  


_"What does it mean?" I asked my Clan's medicine cat. She simply shrugged.  
"That's the point of a prophecy, isn't it? We can never know what it means as soon as we get one." Cinderpelt meowed wisely.  
"Good night, Cinderpelt." I told her as she began to leave.  
"Good night, Firestar." she called back._

[END FLASHBACK]

"Spider will meet night..." Firestar muttered under his breath. Graystripe nodded gravely. "Night, I must ask you. Are you a kitty-pet?" Firestar asked. I shook my head. "A loner?" again, I shook my head. "Then what are you?" he asked, slightly demanding. I shrugged.

"Not even I know that one." I told him. Graystripe and Firestar began to converse in low voices, so low I couldn't hear all that they said.

"...we have many....", "...but if she's the one....", "...I cannot say...." Annoyed, I began to flex my claws. They finally must have come to an agreement, because Firestar then began to talk to me. "Night, would you like to join ThunderClan?" he asked me. I exhaled, realizing I had been holding my breath.  
"What will your Clan think?" I asked him. Firestar brightened.

"So you've heard of us." he meowed humorously.  
"You could say that." I told him.  
"So, will you join us?" he asked again. I wondered if this was what I was turned into a cat for. I doubted the other Clans would be so willing to take in an outsider. I nodded.  
"Sure, Firestar." I replied, my voice a little too high. Graystripe purred with amusement.

Firestar nodded and meowed "Follow me." I obliged.

xXx

"All cat's old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the Highrock for a Clan Meeting!" Firestar called. Almost instantaneously, cats appeared at the foot of the tall rock that Firestar stood on. "Graystripe, Dustpelt and Squirrelpaw have found a she-cat in the forest, and she has agreed to join the Clan." the ThunderClan leader called. Calls of approval mixed with cries of disagreement. I winced as cries of

"Where does she come from?", "Is she a kitty-pet?" and "How can you be sure she'll be a good warrior?" rang out. Firestar flicked his tail to demand silence.  
"It is my decision, and I intend to stick by it." Firestar called.

"She looks like she has the makings of a fine warrior." a golden brown tom said. "Thank you, Brackenfur." Firestar said, dipping his head slightly.  
"Besides, who cares if she's a kitty-pet? I was a kitty-pet, and so was your leader!" a white tom, obviously Cloudtail, cried out to his Clan mates. Firestar dipped his head again, and began to say the ancient words of the apprentice ceremony.

"From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Nightpaw."  
Firestare yowled. "Cloudtail, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Nightpaw." the leader meowed. 

_Cloudtail? Now he's a cat I like._ I thought. "Cloudtail, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of courage and loyalty.

I hope that I was a good mentor to you, and I expect you to pass on everything I have taught you." Firestar meowed. Cloudtail walked forward and touched noses with me. I heard Brackenfure and two apprentices start to cheer "Nightpaw! Nightpaw!" Their cheering caused the rest of the Clan to start. My eyes glowed. It was just like a dream, or on one of my RPG sites. Only this time it was real.


	4. ThunderClan, Whitepaw and Squirrelpaw

Thanks for your reviews!

Chapter Review: In the last two chapters, Casey turned into a cat and joined ThunderClan (My mom was rooting for RiverClan, but I don't like that Clan. :P), changing her name to Nightpaw. There also seems to be a prophecy about her...but what could it mean?

* * *

Cloudtail told me to get to know the other cats in the Clan, so I headed to the Apprentice's den. I met Whitepaw first.

"Hello! I'm Whitepaw! That's Shrewpaw, Spiderpaw and Squirrelpaw!" she meowed, pointing at each cat in turn with her tail.  
"Hello!" Shrewpaw and Spiderpaw said. Squirrelpaw sneered at me and shouldered her way past me, and out of the den.

"Squirrelpaw doesn't like anyone but her family...and Shrewpaw" Whitepaw joked, causing Shrewpaw to become embarrassed. Shrewpaw and Spiderpaw went hunting with their mentors, and Dustpelt had Squirrelpaw clean out the elder's den.  
"Hey Whitepaw, who's your mentor?" I asked innocently. If cats could blush, then that's what Whitepaw did.  
"My mentor is Brackenfur." She meowed.  
"Do you like him?" I asked, noticing her embarrassment. Whitepaw nodded, smiling slightly.  
"I want to be his mate one day," she meowed, kneeding the ground. "He makes me purr."

"Who do you think Squirrelpaw will be mates with?" I asked. I had no idea Whitepaw had a crush on her mentor. To bad he became mates with Sorreltail.  
"Shrewpaw. If not him, maybe Brambleclaw. They act like they can't stand each other, but I think they like each other." Whitepaw confided.

"Maybe they do. Where I come from, if a boy-i mean, a tom-likes a gi-she-cat, he is sometimes rude to her. But that's only with younger toms." I added, seeing Whitepaw's shocked face. "Why don't you show me where I can sleep?" I asked. Whitepaw nodded, and began to look for a place.

"Come on, get up!" a sharp paw prodded my side.  
"Ow!" I complained, opening my eyes. Whitepaw stood above me.  
"Cloudtail's been asking for you. He said he wanted to show you the territory." Whitepaw told me. I jumped up, shaking the moss off my fur.  
"Okay, where is he?" I asked.  
"By the fresh-kill pile." she told me. I walked out of the den.

It was a bright, sunny day. The little amount of snow left was shining and shimmering with sunlight. Cloudtail walked up to me. "We're going to take a little tour. We can only do about half the territory today. We'll do the rest tomorrow." he said, turning towards the entrance. I followed him through the brambles.

"You're back already?" Whitepaw asked when I entered the den. I knew immediately she was joking because it was almost night fall.  
"Mm.... My paws feel like they're going to drop off." I meowed blearily. I flopped into my nest, curling up. "Do you realize we're the only apprentices whose names _don't_ start with 'S?' "I asked randomly. Whitepaw nodded. "We're both a couple of misfits, then." I murmered. Whitepaw gave me a reproachful look, but her eyes glittered.  
"I resent that comment." she told me. I grinned, closing my eyes.  
"You'll get used to it." I meowed.

"Amazing." Whitepaw muttered. I opened an eye.  
"What's amazing?" I asked.  
"My father has only been your mentor for a day and he's already rubbing off on you." she meowed.

I had been an apprentice for only a week when it happened.  
"Have you seen Squirrelpaw?" Whitepaw asked me. I shook my head.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Dustpelt's looking for her. He says he wants to do some training with her." Whitepaw explained. I snorted.  
"She thinks he's been spending too much time with Ferncloud in the nursery then training with her. She probably sneaked out of camp for a 'one-on-none' session." I joked. Whitepaw laughed, then walked away. Much to my displeasure, Spiderpaw took up the place Whitepaw had been.

"Hey, you." he meowed. I gave him a look.  
"Hello." I meowed curtly.  
"What was that look for?" Spiderpaw asked indignantly. I glared at him.  
"First off, you're an annoying fur-ball who insists on trying to be 'friendly' with me! Second, I don't like you and I never will, so stop asking! Third-"

"Hello, Nightpaw." a voice said behind me. I nearly jumped three fox-lengths into the air.  
"Why did you scare me like that?!" I asked my mentor, Cloudtail, while Spiderpaw laughed. I cuffed him over the ears to shut him up.  
"Come on. We're going to do some battle training." Cloudtail said. He turned to leave. I followed behind him, swiping a paw at Spiderpaw as I passed him. He was such an annoying mouse-brain!

* * *

**Me: This chapter was originally One thousand and thirty-four words, but I forgot to save it and my computer is spaztastic XD. I re-wrote this chapter on my laptop, so as not to lose it. Too bad it sucks.**

**Tigerstar: You bet it does.**

**Me: Hey, I worked hard on this! *smacks TS upside the head***

**Tigerstar: Oww!**

**Nightpaw: Haha!**

**Tigerstar: *jumps* when did you get here?!**

**Nightpaw: I had a coffee break, so I came here for a visit.**

**Me: *hands out Nightpaw and Tigerstar plushies to the reviewers* Who do you think Nightpaw's mate (yes, she will have a mate) will be?**

**1. Spiderpaw**

**2. Shrewpaw**

**3. Sootfur**

**4. Rainwhisker**

**5. Ashfur**

**Me: Votes will be counted until Chapter Five.**

**Tigerstar: Hey, you didn't put me up there.**

**Me: You're dead.**

**Nightpaw: You're ugly**

**Me: You're evil**

**Nightpaw: You're an idiot.**

**Tigerstar: *pouts*  
**


	5. Twolegged Problems

To answer some reviews:

Q: _'Leopardstar of SkyClan'  
2009-12-30 . chapter 4 _

_Shrewpaw. She obviously hates Spiderpaw, and she hasn't really interacted with any of the others._

A: Just because she hasn't interacted with any of the others yet, doesn't mean she won't! ;)

Q: _'Tina'  
2009-12-30 . chapter 4 _

_Shrewpaw.  
Let me guess, She's going to become leader. How cliche._

A: I can't say too much, or I'll give the story away entirely, but the next leader IS an OC....

Q: _  
2009-12-30 . chapter 4 _

_You are doing very good with this story, though your use of paragraphs could be better. I think she should be with..._

_Spiderpaw!  
I just can't see her with Shrewpaw, Ashfur, Rainwhisker or Sootfur.  
I have a feeling she's going to end up as leader. If you break down the prophecy, it sounds like when Firestar dies, Nightpaw becomes Nightstar, and maybe becoming so makes her cold towards her mate. I've never heard of a cat with the prefix 'Frozen.' Unless It's a two generation prophecy. Like, she has a kit with the prefix 'Ice' or 'Snow,' and he/she becomes leader._

A: I really can't see her with Spiderpaw, actually. I try to envision it, but that stupid Daisy and her kits keep popping in my head. If it is SpiderXNight, they'll be a problem. Nice observation! See my earlier comment to 'Tina.'

Welcome to Chapter Three!

* * *

Yawning widely, I pulled myself up and out of my nest. I hated Dawn Patrol. I quickly walked out of the den and walked to the fresh-kill pile. After wolfing down a stale mouse, and gave myself a quick once-over and got ready to go. It was amazing how quickly I had adapted to their life, absorbed their ways. With one last yawn, I walked over to Cloudtail, my mentor. I had only been a ThunderClan cat for a week, or a quarter-moon as I have began to call it. Every night my dreams were haunted. I saw Cinderpelt, the medicine cat, talking to Firestar in an urgent, hushed whisper. I couldn't make out what they said, but I could swear I heard 'Night' and something about death.

* * *

"Hey! You're falling asleep on you paws!" a voice called in my ear. I looked at my mentor sheepishly.  
"Sorry, Cloudtail." I meowed. Suddenly, Cloudtail's gaze turned to the Thunderpath.  
"Wait here." he commanded harshly. He then disappeared through the thick foliage. He had been gone for only a few heartbeats when a long groan shot through the forest, followed by a crash. "RUN, NIGHTPAW!" Cloudtail yowled, suddenly reappearing. I saw what was chasing him. A monster, larger the the ones on the Thunderpath, with a glittering yellow pelt, was ramming into the trees, toppling them over. A large crack, then a long shriek, and a tree was falling towards me. I was frozen in fear.  
"MOUSE-BRAIN!" a voice yelled. A dark brown tom shot out and bowled into me, pushing me out of harm's way. The tree fell with a resilient CRACK.

"Are you insane?!" Shrewpaw spat at me. _He_ had been the one that saved me.  
"Shrewpaw...you...you saved my life." I whispered. Shrewpaw became nervous.  
"Well...any one would've saved _you_. You're our Clan-mate now. Plus, you're cute, you're funny-" Shrewpaw froze, realizing he was saying those things _outloud_.

I think that was all I needed to hear. That someone, besides Whitepaw, accepted me. I purred with laughter. "Thank you, Shrewpaw. You're a good friend." I smiled. Suddenly, I felt eyes boring into me. I looked over. It was Spiderpaw.  
"Hey Spiderpaw!" I meowed cheerfully. He glared at me and stalked off into the forest. I gazed after him, hurt and confusion in my eyes. Shrewpaw padded up to me and rested his tail tip on my shoulder. I looked at him mournfully. What was wrong with my friend Spiderpaw?

* * *

I started spending more and more time with Shrewpaw. But everytime I look, Spiderpaw is glowering at the two of us. Why has he turned so cold towards me now? I turned back to Shrewpaw as we reached the Fresh-kill pile. My tail drooped. Ever since the day Cloudtail and I saw the Monster in the forest, prey had been scarcer. To make things worse, Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw had gone missing! I picked up the plumpest vole I could find and brought it to Ferncloud. Ferncloud had a litter of kits, Hollykit, Birchkit and Larchkit. I gave her the vole, and she thanked me. Ever since I had started hanging out with Shrewpaw more often, Ferncloud had definitely warmed up to me. I thnk she believes we'll become mates, but I don't think so. Besides, Squirrelpaw likes Shrewpaw, and even if she's not here, I won't steal him from her. She'll come back.

I know she will.

* * *

**Me: Wow, two chapters in the same day.**

**Tigerstar: *nods* it's a miracle, with your terrible writing skills.**

***Tigerstar is chopped in half with an axe***

**Me: Tigerstar with no longer be my commentating partner. Instead: TADA! **

**Nightpaw: *grins* Hey everyone! *waves, if cat's can do that***

**Me: I love my kittehs.**

**Nightpaw: *reads chapter* Hey, why am I so oblivous?!**

**Me: *worried* That's all the time we have for today, folks! *closes curtain*  
**


End file.
